1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a processing system and an operating method thereof, and more particularly to a processing system capable of reducing the number of storage units and an operating method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Multiplex technology has been widely used in the processing system of electronic device. Particularly, in an electronic device capable of connecting to a computer device, the processing system must be capable of processing the operation of the electronic device itself and the operation between the electronic device and the computer device. In general, the electronic device itself has an independent processor, and the computer device has another independent processor.
Conventionally, the processing system of an electronic device operates multiplex processors independently, and normally has corresponding memories for the processors to store necessary programming codes. Suppose the storage device is a hard disc, a solid state disc, or an optical disc drive of an electronic device. The storage device comprises two memories: one stores the data of the storage device and accesses a programming code required for the operation of the system, and the other stores a programming code required for communicating with the computer device. However, as the variety of processors is getting more and more diversified, the number of corresponding memories increases, hence increasing the manufacturing cost and design difficulty of the processing system.
Therefore, how to provide a technology capable of reducing the number of memories has become a prominent task for the industries.